Mitgi Sirheun Iyagi
by Ai CassiEast
Summary: YUNJAE


Title: Story I Don't Want to Believe (Mitgi Sirheun Iyagi)

Rate: T

Author: Ai CassiEast

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, and other.

Disclaimer: All of the cast belong to God. Plot is Mine.

Pairing: YunJae. YooSu.

Warning: OOC. BL. Fluffy.

[Mitgi Sirheun Iyagi]

_Tanggal 5 Februari nanti, luangkan waktu, ne? Ada yang sudah kusiapkan untukmu. Saranghae. _

Jaejoong tersenyum setelah membaca pesan singkat dari namjachingu-nya, Jung Yunho.

_Wah, aku sangat menantikannya ^^. Nado, Yunnie. _

'Tanggal 5 Februari itu seminggu lagi. Apa aku harus melakukan perawatan ekstra agar berpenampilan special di hari nanti?"

Jaejoong bermonolog sendiri.

~yunjae~

"Yunnie yaah.." sapa Jaejoong setelah Yunho menjawab teleponnya.

"_Waeyo, Boo?" _

"Bogoshippoooo."

"_Nado." _

"Kenapa 5 hari ini tidak menelepon, sms, atau mengunjungiku?" Jaejoong mulai merajuk.

"_Tanggal 5 nanti aku milikmu, Boo. Jadi aku harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku_ _sebelum hari itu. Tapi hari ini aku bisa pulang sore. Kau mau aku jemput di tempat kerjamu?" _

"Tidak perlu, Yunnie ya. Aku juga agak sibuk, mungkin pulang malam."

"_Kalau begitu kau jangan sampai telat makan ne?" _

"Yaa harusnya aku yang bilang itu padamu, bear. Kau bahkan bisa melupakanku jika sudah bergelut dengan pekerjaanmu."

"_Jinjja aku seperti itu?" _

"Nee."

"_Mianhae, Boo." _

"Gwaenchana, Yunnie ya. Yasudah, lanjutkan kerjamu. Siapkan kartu kreditmu akan overlimit tanggal 5 nanti. Hihi.."

"_Itu juga alasanku kerja lembur akhir-akhir ini." _

"Jinjja?"

"_Ne." _

"Yunnie memang yang terbaik."

"_Everything for you, baby." _

"Jeongmal saranghae."

"_Nado." _

Telepon pun ditutup.

Yunho memandang foto dirinya dan Jaejoong yang menjadi wallpaper telepon genggam yang masih dipegangnya.

"Kartu kredit overlimit? Tak masalah selama itu membuatmu senang. Tapi kupastikan tanggal 5 nanti kau benar-benar menjadi milikku seutuhnya, Boojaejoong." Ujar Yunho sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tepat di wajah Jaejoong yang ada di layar telepon genggamnya.

~yunjae~

4 Februari 07:30 at Jholic

"Nona, aku mencari yang namanya Jung Jaejoong."

"Ya! Buka kacamatamu dan lihat baik-baik! Aku ini namja dan tidak ada pegawai yang bernama Jung Jaejoong. Kalau Kim Jaejoong itu…"

"Aigoo, uri Boojae cerewet sekali." Ujar namja tampan di depan Jaejoong sambil membuka kacamatanya.

Melihat namjachingunya pagi-pagi begini sudah mengunjunginya di tempat kerja membuat senyum di wajah Jaejoong mengembang.

"Yunnieeeee…." Seru Jaejoong sambil menyerbu Yunho.

"Aku datang, Boo."

"Aku tau kau akan datang, tapi tak menyangka sepagi ini."

"Aku ada meeting jam 9 nanti. Seterusnya jadwalku padat hari ini…"

"Sudah kuduga."

"Jangan cemberut begitu. Ini, untukmu. Saengil chukkae, uri Boojae." Ucap Yunho sambil memberikan sebuket bunga mawar dan sebuah kotak kado pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menerima pemberian Yunho lalu mencoba membuka kadonya.

"Dibuka nanti saja, Boo. Aku harus pergi sekarang juga. Besok jam 8 pagi akan kujemput kau di rumahmu. Annyeong.."

Chu~

Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong.

"Kenapa hanya di sini?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit kesal sambil menunjuk keningnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Seburu-buru itukah sampai hanya sempat cium kening?" lanjutnya.

Yunho tersenyum mengerti kemudian mengecup cherry lips kekasihnya lama.

Tidak sadarkah YunJae bahwa mereka sekarang menjadi tontonan gratis bagi para pengunjung dan pegawai Jholic? Bahkan orang-orang yang melewati Jholic melihat adegan 'panas' itu dari luar.

"Saranghae.."

"Nado."

Selepas keberangkatan Yunho, Jaejoong melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

'Aku merasa tangan Yunnie hari ini hangat sekali. Apa karena pagi ini terlalu dingin?'

~yunjae~

Jaejoong baru saja selesai mandi dan langsung menuju lemari tempat kado -yang tadi pagi Yunho berikan- disimpan.

Ia sangat penasaran apa isi kado itu tapi hari ini karena terlalu sibuk, tak ada waktu untuk membukanya. Karena itu setelah pekerjaannya selesai sekitar jam 9 malam, Jaejoong langsung pulang ke rumahnya.

Dan di sinilah Jaejoong sekarang. Di atas ranjang Queen sizenya masih berbalut handuk di pinggangnya dan rambut basah. Melepas sehelai demi sehelai pembungkus kado itu.

"Uwaaah kereen…"

Kado itu ternyata 1 set pakaian lengkap dengan sepatu dan beberapa aksesoris.

_Pakai ini saat bertemu denganku di tanggal 5. Kau pasti akan sangat indah. _

Tulisan itu tertera pada kartu yang terdapat dalam kotak kado.

_Gomawo, Yunnie._ Tulis Jaejoong pada pesan singkat yang dikirim ke nomor Yunho.

1 menit berlalu..

_Kenapa tidak dibalas? _

5 menit berlalu..

_Yunnie nappeun! Kau kan tau aku tidak suka jika smsku lama dibalas." _

10 menit berlalu..

_Yaaa! _

Hingga 30 menit berlalu namun tidak ada balasan dari Yunho. Akhirnya Jaejoong coba untuk menelepon, ia punya firasat buruk.

Namun sepertinya kesabaran Jaejoong benar-benar diuji malam ini. Ternyata suara operator yang menjawab teleponnya, bukan Yunho, orang yang sejak 30 menit lalu ia harapkan balasan smsnya.

"Sesibuk itukah sampai tidak bisa dihubungi? Bahkan sekarang sudah jam 11 malam." Omel Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

~yunjae~

Meski masih kesal, Jaejoong sudah siap pagi ini. Penampilannya sudah sangat rapi dengan balutan pakaian, sepatu, dan aksesoris yang diberikan Yunho kemarin.

Tapi sang pangeran belum terlihat juga batang hidungnya padahal jam di dinding rumahnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 8:30 dan ia sangat yakin jam di rumahnya itu waktunya tepat.

Jaejoong frustasi dan hampir mengacak rambut yang sudah ditata rapi berjam-jam itu kalau saja bel rumah tidak berbunyi pertanda ada tamu.

"Itu pasti Yunnie."

Segera saja Jaejoong berlari imut(?) untuk membukakan pintu.

CKLEK

"Mianhae membuat my princess menunggu."

"Yunnie lama sekali.."

Jaejoong langsung memeluk namjachingunya. Terlalu rindukah sampai ia tidak sadar Yunho memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'princess'? Biasanya ia akan mengomel _"Ya! Aku ini namja. Lagipula aku tampan seperti seorang pangeran."_

"Sudah siap?"

"Uhm."

"Kajja.."

"Lho? Mobilmu mana?"

"Hari ini kita gunakan transportasi umum."

"Mwo? Transportasi umum?!"

"Ne. Wae?"

"Kalau kulitku terbakar matahari bagaimana?"

"Sekarang masih musim dingin, Boo."

"Oh iya. Yasudah, kajja. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin menguras habis isi kartu kreditmu."

Yunho hanya tersenyum. Kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan menuju halte.

"Aku tidak mau naik bus yang penuh."

"Nee, my princess."

"Ya! Aku ini namja. Lagipula aku ini tampan seperti pangeran."

'Naah benar kan perkiraanku?' bathin Yunho.

"Tadi saat di rumahmu aku memanggilmu princess tapi kau tidak marah."

"Eh? Jinjja?"

Yunho mengangguk.

Bus yang mereka tunggu pun datang. Untung saja tidak terlalu penuh, jadi namja cantik itu tidak akan _badmood_.

Tak lama, mereka sampai di halte tujuan.

"Kita mau kemana, Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong saat mereka turun dari bus.

"Ikut saja."

Jaejoong mendengus. Ia kesal. Namjachingunya sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong yang satu itu walaupun sudah ditanyakan berkali-kali.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, baby. Kalau aku beri tau, tidak _surprise_ kan?" ujar Yunho sambil merangkul Jaejoong mesra.

Yunho mengambil kain kemudian kain itu ia gunakan untuk menutup mata Jaejoong.

"Kenapa mataku ditutup?"

"…"

"Yunnieeeee…"

"Ssstt.. diam saja dan ikuti aku."

Setelah berjalan sebentar, YunJae pun sampai. Yunho mendudukkan Jaejoong kemudian melepas kain yang menutup mata kekasih cantiknya.

"Uwaaaahh.. indahnyaa." Seru Jaejoong saat matanya menangkap pemandangan indah di sekelilingnya.

Tanah yang sangat luas ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau yang segar. Tak jauh dari sana terdapat sungai yang airnya sangat jernih. Banyaknya pepohonan rindang membuat tempat ini sangat sejuk. Langit yang cerah menambah indah tempat ini.

"Kau suka?"

"Sangat suka."

"Kau pasti belum makan kan?"

"Ne. Aku bangun jam 5 pagi lalu mandi aromaterapi setelah itu merias diri, jadi belum sempat makan."

"Sudah kuduga. Makanlah." Ujar Yunho sambil membuka tutup saji yang berada di atas meja di hadapan mereka.

"Bubur? Aku bukan orang sakit, Yunnie."

"Mian. Aku hanya bisa buat ini."

"Kau sendiri yang membuatnya?"

"Ne."

"Baiklah, aku makan, ne. Selamat makan."

Jaejoong melahap bubur yang disediakan Yunho dengan imut(?).

"Mashitta."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. Gomawo."

"Cheonma."

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah sarapan tadi."

Jaejoong hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan kemudian melanjutkan makannya kembali.

Setelah Jaejoong selesai makan, Yunho mengajak kekasihnya berkeliling tempat itu.

"Tempat ini sangat indah, Yunnie... seperti surga."

"Seperti surga? Seindah apapun surga, tetapi kalau tak bersamamu, tak ada artinya."

"Yun…"

"Hmm?"

Jaejoong melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia malah menatap Yunho intens.

"Waeyo, Boo?"

"Kau berkata seolah pernah merasakannya."

"Eh? Menurutmu begitu? Aku hanya bicara apa yang ada di pikiranku saja. Bagiku, tempat dimana bisa bersamamu adalah yang terindah."

"Kau selalu bisa membuatku merasa special."

"Kau memang special, Boo."

Yunho berbaring telentang di atas rerumputan.

"Kau juga berbaring.." ajak Yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya.

"Tidak mau. Kotor.. Kain yang tadi kau gunakan untuk menutup mataku, aku mau pinjam."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kujadikan alas duduk."

"Hee? Dasar kau ini."

Yunho mengeluarkan kain itu kemudian menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu pun duduk di samping Yunho beralaskan kain yang diberikan Yunho.

Tangan Jaejoong yang ada di dekat Yunho digenggam oleh namja tampan itu. Sangat erat. Kemudian ia tautkan jari jemari mereka lalu menciumnya lembut.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, "Ada apa, Yun?"

"Eh?"

"Mencium tanganku seperti itu biasanya karena ada banyak hal yang sedang kau pikirkan."

"Begitukah?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Jangan dipendam, cerita padaku." Ujar Jaejoong sambil mengelus pipi Yunho sangat lembut. Namja tampan itu memejamkan mata saat tangan putih dan mulus itu berada di pipinya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho intens, menunggu namja tampan itu bicara.

"Tidak ada yang ingin aku ceritakan, Boo."

Jaejoong masih menatap namjachingunya, tapi kali ini dengan puppy eyes berharap dengan jurus andalannya itu Yunho mau cerita padanya.

Yunho yang mengerti maksud Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, bahwa tak ada satupun yang ingin ia ceritakan. Kemudian namja itu pun mengambil posisi duduk di samping Jaejoong dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Masalahmu, masalahku juga, Yun."

"Aku tidak ada masalah, Boo. Justru kau."

"Aku?" Tanya Jaejoong menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Hmm." Jawab Yunho disertai anggukan.

"Aku merasa tidak ada masalah apapun, apalagi sekarang aku sedang bersamamu."

"Begitu juga denganku. Karena itu jangan bahas ini lagi, ne?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata doenya yang menyipit sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, 'Orang ini benar-benar keras kepala.' Pikirnya.

"Kenapa masih menatapku seperti itu, Boo?"

Jaejoong menghela napas kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Yunho lalu kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu namjchingunya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, asalkan itu bukan yeoja atau namja lain selingkuhanmu."

"Hei. Kekasihku, pemilik hatiku, penaklukku, belahan jiwaku itu hanya kau seorang, Jae."

"Gombal."

"Tapi suka?"

"Sangat suka."

Yunho tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jaejoong lalu mengusap pelan kepala namja cantik itu.

"Yaa Yunnie! Aku menata rambut berjam-jam tau. Kau merusaknya."

"Aku kan hanya mengusapnya pelan, Boo."

"Tapi jadi tidak rapi, Yunnie. Nappeun." Kesal Jaejoong sambil merapikan kembali tatanan rambutnya. Tak lupa ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan menggodaku, Boo."

"Siapa yang menggodamu?"

Yunho mengarahkan dagunya pada bibir Jaejoong yang masih maju beberapa senti itu.

"Ya! Dasar pervert."

_Neoege jugo sipeo _

_niga johahaneun aiseukeurim_

Lagu Kiss B yang berasal dari handphone Jaejoong berbunyi pertanda ada telepon masuk. Jaejoong pun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yoboseyo."

"_Hyuuuuuuuuung…." _

"Ya! Su-ie, kecilkan suaramu."

"_Mian, hyung. Kau baik-baik saja kan, hyung?" _

"Ne, sangat baik. Sebelum kau mengganggu kencanku dengan Yunho."

"_Hee? Kau kencan dengan Yunho hyung?"_

"Ne. Mian, aku belum sempat menceritakannya padamu. Karena seharian ini kami ingin berkencan, makanya beberapa hari belakangan ini aku lembur agar pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan hari ini bisa selesai lebih dulu."

"_Bercandamu tidak lucu, hyung. Kalau kau sedih, jangan sendirian saja sehingga bicara ngawur begitu. Apa kau mau aku temani?" _

"Kau yang bicara ngawur, Su-ie. Sudahlah, jangan ganggu aku sekarang. Besok kau akan kutelepon. Sekarang aku ingin berkencan dengan Yunnie."

PIP

Jaejoong memutus begitu saja sambungan teleponnya dengan Junsu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari namja imut penggila pohon kelapa itu.

"Junsu?"

"Hmm."

"Apa yang ia katakan?"

"Molla. Bicaranya aneh dan sangat cepat. Tapi sudahlah tak usah dipedulikan."

"Hmm. Siap ke tempat berikutnya?"

"Belanja?"

"Belanjanya hari ini ditunda dulu, ne?"

"Heee? Kenapa begitu? Kau kan sudah janji."

"Lihatlah dompetmu."

Jaejoong pun membuka dompetnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat banyak kartu kredit disana.

"Itu beberapa kartu kreditku dan saldonya masih banyak. Kau bisa menggunakannya sewaktu-waktu, Boo."

"Go..gomawo. Tapi, kapan kau memasukkannya?"

"Memang tadi kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Tadi kapan?"

"Yasudah, itu tidak penting kan? Kajja kita ke tempat selanjutnya!"

"Ndee."

~yunjae~

"Yunnie… masih jauh?"

"Sebentar lagi, Boo."

"Aku lelah, Yunnie. Gendoong.."

HUP

Yunho menggendong Jaejoong ala _piggy back_.

"Kau ringan sekali."

"Hehe. Bagus kan? Tidak gendut seperti Yunnie."

"Gendut pun tak masalah, Boo. Asal sehat."

"Memangnya kau gendut yang sehat? Lemak dimana-mana begitu."

"Siapa bilang lemak, ini otot."

"Ppppfffftt.."

"Mau tertawa, eoh? Lihat nanti kau akan gendut mengandung anakku."

"Ya! Yunnie pervert!"

_Neoege jugo sipeo _

_Niga johahaneun aiseukeurim_

Ponsel Jaejoong berdering pertanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Yoboseyo."

"_Jae hyung.." _

"Yoochun ah.. pasti kau menelepon ingin memarahiku karena tadi aku memutus begitu saja telepon dari Su-ie mu itu kan?"

"_Aah tidak. Kau benar sedang bersama Yunho hyung?" _

"Ne. Aku sedang digendong olehnya."

"_Ooh. Hmm, bisa tolong loudspeaker ponselmu, hyung?" _

"Nde… sudah."

"_Yunho hyung, kau pasti mendengarku. Kau dan Jae hyung sedang berkencan, ne? Pasti kalian berdua sangat bahagia sekarang. Ah ne, aku, Junsu, dan Changmin ingin meminta maaf dan berterima kasih padamu, hyung." _

"Eeeeh? Meminta maaf dan berterima kasih untuk apa?" Tanya Jaejoong heran.

"_Ini bukan urusan Jae hyung. Sudah ya aku tutup teleponnya. Have a good time, hyungdeul."_

PIP

"Yoochun dan Junsu sama saja. Pasangan bodoh itu.. hari ini bicaranya aneh."

.

"Naah kita sudah sampaai..." Seru Yunho sambil menurunkan Jaejoong dari gendongannya.

"Uwaaah.. Daebak."

"Kau suka?"

"Sangat suka."

YunJae kini sedang ada di kebun luas yang hampir keseluruhannya ditumbuhi bunga lily.

Yunho berjalan ke sebuah meja yang ditutupi kain putih lalu menarik kain itu. Tampaklah berbagai macam makanan tersaji di atas meja itu.

"Tadaaaa…"

"Kelihatannya enaaak.."

"Duduklah, biar aku nyalakan lilin."

"Seperti _candle light dinner_ saja."

"Memang, Boo."

"Hee? Tapi ini belum malam."

"Yeah, tapi ini musim dingin. Walau masih sore, hari sudah terlihat gelap. Karena itu anggap saja ini _candle light dinner_."

"Hari ini Yunnie aneh sekali. Biasanya kita kencan ke taman bermain atau dinner di restoran mewah. Hanya membawaku ke tempat sepi. Mau macam-macam padaku ya?"

"Akhirnya kau menyadarinya, Boo." Ujar Yunho sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong.

"Yun.."

"Bercanda, Boo. Aku hanya ingin kita berdua saja hari ini, tak ada orang lain. Satupun."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah naik transportasi umum, naik mobil saja. Aku kesal, di bus, stasiun, kereta, kau tidak mau mengobrol denganku."

"Cara bicaramu sangat manja padaku, orang-orang yang melihat mungkin akan menjelek-jelekkanmu kalau tau status kita."

"Jadi kau malu?"

"Bukan begitu, Boo. Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Ah sudahlah. Kita makan saja, ne?"

Jaejoong tak menanggapi perkataan Yunho, langsung saja namja cantik itu melahap makanan di depannya dengan cepat.

"Jangan terburu-buru begitu, nanti tersedak."

"Diam saja kau. Aku kesal padamu.."

"Kalau aku berikan cartier, apa kesalnya akan hilang?"

"Eh?"

"Ne. Nanti kuberikan padamu. Habiskan dulu makananmu tapi jangan terburu-buru."

"Arra.. arra.."

Jaejoong melanjutkan makannya sambil senyam-senyum gaje. Cartier permintaannya selama 5 tahun hubungan mereka akhirnya bisa ia dapatkan juga.

.

TREK

Yunho membuka kotak merah kecil dan mengarahkan kotak berisi cincin cartier itu ke hadapan namjachingunya.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Katakan apa?"

"Biasanya orang yang memberikan cincin bermaksud melamar pasangannya."

"Aku tidak bermaksud melamarmu. Hanya ingin memberikannya."

"Heee? Issh, benar-benar tidak romantis."

"Ya sudah kalau tak mau terima juga tak apa-apa."

"Eeeeh? Tentu saja mau. Aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku."

Yunho pun memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis kiri Jaejoong, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Jaejoong memperhatikan jari manis yang sudah terpasang cincin dengan kagum.

"Yeppo.."

"Sama sepertimu, Boo."

Cup

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong sekilas.

"Kajja kita pulang. Hari sudah gelap."

~yunjae~

"Sudah sampai."

"Mau menginap di rumahku?"

"Tidak perlu, Boo."

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan ne Yunnie. Gomawo.."

Setelah memastikan Yunho hilang dari pandangannya, Jaejoong memasuki rumahnya yang ia tinggali seorang diri itu. Namja cantik itu segera menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang Queen sizenya. Lalu ia memandangi jari dimana cincin cartier pemberian Yunho melingkar.

_Neoege jugo sipeo_

_Niga johahaneun aiseukeurim_

"Aissh, ada apa lagi? Sudah malam begini masih telepon… Yoboseyo."

"_Jaejoong oppa.." _

"Ne, ini aku, Jihye ah. Waeyo?"

"_Yu.. Yunho oppa.." _

"Kau mencari Yunho? Dia baru saja pulang, kami berkencan hari ini. Tenang saja, sebentar lagi pasti sampai rumah."

"_Eh? Op.. oppa.. ja.. jangan bercanda…" _

"_Sudah. Biar eomma yang bicara padanya." _

Eomma Yunho mengambil alih ponsel dari tangan Jihye.

"_Jaejoong ah.." _

"Ne, ahjumma?"

"_Kemarin sekitar jam 9 pagi, Yunho mengalami kecelakaan mobil.." _

"Eh?"

"_Tadinya ahjumma langsung ingin mengabarimu, tetapi Jihye melarang. Ia takut kau akan sangat khawatir dan sedih. Lagipula, kau juga tidak suka bau rumah sakit kan? Karena itu, ia ingin mengabarimu jika keadaan Yunho sudah membaik. Tapi, sepertinya.. Tuhan berkehendak lain. Baru saja.. Yunho pergi meninggalkan kita. Mianhae, ahjumma meneleponmu malam-malam begini malah memberimu kabar buruk. Mianhae.." _

TRAKK

Jaejoong menjatuhkan begitu saja ponselnya.

'Lelucon macam apa ini? Yunho meninggal? Yunho yang seharian bersamaku hari ini ternyata sedang dirawat di rumah sakit sejak kemarin karena kecelakaan dan baru saja meninggal?'

"Jae.." panggil Yunho yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapan Jaejoong

"Yun.. tadi eommamu meneleponku. Beliau bilang kau sudah meninggal. Eommamu pasti bohong kan? Benar kan Yun?"

"Tidak ada yang salah, Jae. Kau.. jaga dirimu baik-baik. Mian tak bisa terus bersamamu lagi. Aku.. harus pergi. Annyeong…"

Perlahan Yunho menghilang meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri.

END


End file.
